<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bluebird by DecemberKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109655">Bluebird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat'>DecemberKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mostly Canon Compliant, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Luther have been dating for almost a year and a half. With plans of marriage on the horizon, you have one more, burning question to ask him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bluebird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d never been this nervous around Luther, not since the day you’d gotten up the nerve to first ask him out. And now that the two of you were discussing marriage, there was something else life-changing you needed to discuss with him. </p><p>You found him typing up a lab report in his office, the room being one of the spare bedrooms that had been converted during the mansion’s recent remodel. It took him a moment to notice you, but when he did he treated you to one of his rare, blinding, full smiles. </p><p>“I’ll be done in a second, baby.” His deep voice soothed your anxiety a bit, as it usually did, but the pet name ricocheted around in your skull. Baby, baby, baby, baby…</p><p>Finally, Luther turned to you and minimized his document. Turning his full attention to you you reached down a bit to kiss you, though it didn’t take much, short as you were. </p><p>“What’s gotten into you today?” Luther asked with a low chuckle. Your small smile faded as you willed yourself to pull back just a little. </p><p>“We need to talk,” you said. “It’s important.” Luther’s handsome smile faded as he searched your expression for clues. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. “I know I’ve been working a lot, but—“ </p><p>“It’s not that, I swear,” you assured him. “I just… I wanted to know how you felt about having children.” Luther was silent for a long moment. </p><p>“With me?” he said. You raised an eyebrow. <br/>“Ideally,” you replied dryly. You continued, more softly, “I’ve always been ambivalent about having children in general, but with you? I couldn’t be more excited.” Luther was silent again for a long time. He’d been in therapy for a few months when you’d met, but almost a year and a half from then Luther still had bouts of self-loathing and self-doubt. </p><p>“I…” Luther paused. “When I was younger I wanted kids. I thought maybe someday I’d…” Luther trailed off, placing a reverent kiss over your clasped hands. “You’ve already given me more than I ever could’ve hoped for, especially after the accident. Are you sure this is what you want?”</p><p>“Of course.” you said, and it was true. You loved Luther, and you believed wholeheartedly that he’d be an incredible father. </p><p>“What if the baby ends up… looking like me?” You gave him a little smile, despite yourself. </p><p>“At this point, Lu, if the baby doesn’t come out looking like you, I think your siblings would have my head.” Luther chuckled. </p><p>“Only if you’re sure.”</p><p>“Baby, you’re gonna be an amazing father,” you assured him. “And we can monitor the pregnancy to make sure nothing goes wrong, okay?” Luther smiled, blue eyes bright. </p><p>“Okay,” he murmured, almost to himself. <br/>“Okay.”</p><p>Five years later and you couldn’t be happier. It had taken a few months to get pregnant, but as soon as you had Luther had been there for you every step of the way, from turning the room next to yours into a nursery to driving you to doctor’s appointments and getting whatever you wanted in terms of cravings, no matter the time of night or how strange he found your request. </p><p>And now you had two daughters, four-year-old Diana and ten-month-old Esther, and you couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quarantine’s got me riding the baby fever train and I’m taking all y’all down with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>